


Day 9 - Glory Hole

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2019, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: When Tony’s teasing leads Bucky to an unforgettable experience.





	Day 9 - Glory Hole

He had never tried it. Not even back in the day. But after some badgering from Tony, Bucky decided to give it a try. Now was only a matter of finding the place to do it. Tony had told him about this bar in downtown New York, and of course that Tony knew where he could do it, but he was still nervous. Still, Bucky decided to suck it up and give it a try, even if it was just so Tony would shut up about it.

Walking into the place, he couldn’t help but to think that it was nothing like what Tony had describe. He was expecting something more decadent, but instead he found a regular bar, filled with normal people. Sure, on the walls were some pretty explicit artwork and the waitresses and waiters were walking around half-naked, but other than that it was just your run-of-the-mill bar.

Bucky approached the bar top and waved the bartender over. After asking for a shot of Jack Daniels, and downing it as quickly as he could before he lost his courage, he asked the bartender for the “glory special”, just like Tony had instructed him. The bartender asked if he had favorite girl and, again just like Tony had told him, Bucky asked for Rosemary. The man smiled at him and told him to go to stall 4 and that Rosemary would be waiting for him.

Bucky made his way to the bathroom and quickly spotted his designated stall. Lingering just outside the door for a minute, Bucky argued with himself on whether or not he could actually go through with it. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, thinking that if he had made it that far, might as well go all the way.

Looking around the little bathroom stall he was now in, he saw a piece of paper taped to the wall on his left that had the instructions and rules on it, a box of tissues on a little shelf right beside it and a light, that was turned off, above it. He took a quick glance over the paper and got in the designated placing near the wall. On it was a hole that he was sure his cock would fit just perfectly.

Bucky unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, playing with it a little before the light would turn on, a signal that he could place his cock in the hole. He didn’t want to pay too much with it, after all he still wanted to enjoy the experience as much as possible, even if he was nervous. Suddenly, the little light turned on and it was time for him to let Rosemary do her thing.

Placing his cock in the hole, he waited for a few seconds until he felt it. Rosemary's mouth was firmly wrapped around his cock, bobbing her head up and down, making him growl in absolute pleasure, chasing any nervousness he might still had away. The more she sucked and licked his cock, the more Bucky wanted to fuck her, but he knew that wasn’t possible at all and she seemed determined to make him cum just by using her mouth and hands.

Bucky could feel her tongue playing with the tip of his cock, licking the pre-cum that had started to escape; he could feel her hands, both stroking him up and down, while her tongue played with the tip. He was close to the edge and made sure that she knew it. He thought she would just stop or maybe finish him off by jerking him, but he was definitely not expecting to feel her starting to increase speed as she sucked and took his whole cock in her mouth. It didn't take long for him to feel the tell-tale signs that he was coming. Tangling his hand in his own hair, he kept moaning, until he came in her mouth. He could feel her sucking any remains of cum that might had been left behind.

Supporting his weight on the wall, he tried catching his breath, unsure if he should just pull out or leave it there. That’s when he saw the light turn off and he knew it was over. Pulling his cock out, he grabbed a few tissues from the box and cleaned himself up, before rearranging his clothes and making his way back to the bar top. Once there, he paid his tab to the bartender and left.

Out on the street, with the cold wind hitting his face, he couldn’t help to think that Tony was right. It was quite the rush having a complete stranger giving you a blowjob through a simple hole in the wall. He never knew that would be such a turn on for him, but now that he knew, he was definitely doing it again.

“Thank God for Tony Stark and his crazy ideas.”, Bucky thought with a chuckle, before starting to make his way home, amidst the unsuspecting people walking by him.


End file.
